1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a power storage system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As problems, such as environmental contamination and resource exhaustion, have increased, interest in systems for storing power and efficiently using the stored power has increased. Interest in renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation has also increased. Thus, research into power storage systems, which may be used with renewable energy, a power storage battery, and existing grid power, has been actively conducted as changes occur in domestic and overseas environments.